Sfida sui ghiacci
by kristyblue
Summary: La versione originale, italiana, di "Dare on thin ice". Il trono della città di Goblin è conteso fra la figlia adulta di Jareth e Sarah e Jack Frost, l'infido assistente di Santa Clause. Ma in gioco c'è molto più che il solo Underground, e ancora una volta spetta a Sarah e Jareth risolvere la minaccia che avanza implacabile...
1. Prologo

*** _Un altro tempo, un altro luogo_ ***

_"Tu non hai alcun potere su di me!"_

Le aveva lette su un libro, quelle parole, e poi ripetute a voce alta quando la vita di suo fratello Toby aveva finito per dipendere interamente da una sua scelta. Le aveva pronunciate sorreggendo lo sguardo affilato di Jareth, e sul momento ci aveva _creduto_. Per la prima volta da quando sua madre se n'era andata, Sarah si era sentita forte… invincibile. Nel giro di un pochi attimi, o di un'eternità, o di quanto fosse durato il viaggio nel Labirinto, la ragazzina scontrosa, taciturna e prepotente era diventata un'adolescente consapevole delle sue forze, pronta ad affrontare la vita come aveva affrontato _lui_; a testa alta, senza indietreggiare.

_Non m'importa di quanto puoi essere terrificante, _avrebbe voluto urlargli contro. _Non mi spaventano i tuoi poteri né il tuo esercito di Goblin. Questa partita l'ho vinta io, Maestà. E ti posso garantire che non sarà l'ultima._

In quel momento aveva saputo che qualunque avversità l'attendesse nel mondo reale, non sarebbe riuscita mai più a spaventarla, perché niente nella realtà poteva essere più terribile di Jareth, e lei lo aveva sconfitto. Mettendo in fuga lui, aveva messo in fuga le sue stesse paure. _Io sola ho potere su di me, sulla mia vita! Io. Soltanto io._

Ma era poi vero?

All'epoca, Sarah si era detta che doveva per forza andare così, che quella era la conclusione inevitabile della sua ricerca per il fratello, e che non poteva finire diversamente. _Tu o io, Re dei Goblin. Non possiamo vincere tutti e due._ Anche se per un attimo, di fronte all'amarezza negli occhi di Jareth quando lui aveva scagliato in alto la sfera di vetro, si era sorpresa a pensare che in fondo un po' le dispiaceva. Sì, Jareth avrebbe _potuto_ essere crudele con lei e con suo fratello, avrebbe potuto giocare molto più sporco e schiacciare la sua fiducia in sé stessa… però non l'aveva fatto, affrontandola non come una creatura mitologica e immensamente potente che si beffa di un patetico mortale, ma _da pari a pari. _

Avrebbe voluto smettere di pensare a con lui, dimenticarlo con la fine dell'avventura. Però non ci era mai riuscita davvero. E negli anni, lentamente, aveva cominciato a dubitare delle frasi che gli aveva scagliato contro quel giorno.

_Se è vero che lui non ha alcun potere su di me, allora perché non riesco a dimenticarlo? Perché, quando di notte ho gli incubi, sogno di urlare il suo nome e di colpo mi risveglio nella sicurezza della mia stanza? _Era come se il suo nome bastasse a scacciare via le ombre.

Quando le cose non andavano per il verso giusto, o quando Sarah si trovava di fronte a un ostacolo, allora sì, ricordava il momento in cui l'aveva sconfitto e si sentiva invadere da una gran sicurezza. Eppure, non riusciva a mentire a sé stessa; a farla sentire in quel modo non era tanto il ricordo della sconfitta di Jareth, quanto il pensiero di lui.

Poi, una volta, aveva letto qualcosa riguardo alle anime gemelle, e ne era rimasta folgorata.

Quadrava tutto. Lei e Jareth erano più simili di quanto nessuno dei due fosse disposto ad ammettere. Testardi, sfrontati, e sì, forse non erano le persone più _adorabili_ sulla faccia della terra, ma dietro le maschere del cinismo e dell'indifferenza, i loro cuori battevano in sincrono. Un sincrono che però non aveva nulla a che fare con il resto del mondo.

Il giorno in cui aveva raggiunto questa consapevolezza, suo padre aveva perso la vita in un incidente d'auto.

Era stato Toby a darle la notizia al telefono, e Sarah aveva fatto i bagagli in tutta fretta ed era balzata sul primo volo per raggiungere il fratello. Avrebbe voluto pensare che stava tornando a casa, ma in effetti quella aveva smesso di essere casa sua da un bel pezzo. Neppure ricordava quando i rapporti con suo padre avevano cominciato a raffreddarsi; doveva essere stato dopo la morte di Karen. Sarah era riuscita a rappacificarsi con la matrigna e perfino a trascorrere degli anni felici e spensierati con la sua famiglia, in seguito all'avventura nel Labirinto. Ma dopo la morte di lei, il rimpianto per le occasioni sprecate, unito al ricordo di tutti i loro vecchi rancori, avevano assalito il padre di Sarah e lo avevano allontanato sempre più dalla figlia. Alla fine, Sarah si era trasferita sull'altra costa degli Stati Uniti. Tornava ancora nella vecchia casa in occasione dei compleanni del fratello e per Natale, e in quelle occasioni il padre sembrava davvero felice di vederla; nel resto dell'anno, però, si sen tivano pochissimo.

E adesso lui era morto. Prima che Sarah potesse rimettere le cose a posto, prima che il padre avesse trovato il coraggio di chiamarla e chiederle scusa. In aereo, all'improvviso, aveva capito che non ci sarebbe stata più nessuna occasione per chiarirsi ed era scoppiata in lacrime, incapace di controllarsi. Le era sembrato orribile, tutto a un tratto, il pensiero del tempo che scorreva implacabile, regolando i destini non solo delle persone uguali a lei, ma delle loro famiglie e dei loro amici.

Aveva scacciato quei pensieri tornando con la mente al Labirinto, e alla sua sfida con Jareth. E ancora una volta il ricordo di lui aveva fugato le ombre, sì; ma in un modo completamente diverso da quel che Sarah si aspettava. Per tutto il resto del volo non aveva fatto che rimuginarci su, e anche lungo il tragitto in taxi dall'aeroporto alla vecchia casa.

Era stata Charlotte, la ragazza di Toby, ad aprirle la porta. Sarah aveva scambiato qualche parola con lei ed era corsa subito incontro al fratello. Non lo vedeva da Natale, e aveva sentito un tuffo al cuore davanti al suo viso pallido e scavato, alle ombre viola sotto gli occhi arrossati. Chiaramente, la morte del padre era stata un bruttissimo colpo per lui, e per un attimo Sarah si era chiesta se dopotutto la scelta che aveva preso in aereo fosse quella giusta.

Si erano abbracciati ed erano rimasti così, stretti l'uno all'altra al centro della stanza, senza parlare, senza piangere. Ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo per le lacrime, prima e dopo il funerale. In quel momento l'unica cosa che importava era essere di nuovo insieme… una famiglia, anche se solo per poco.

Lei e Charlotte avevano convinto Toby a buttare giù qualche sorso di brodo freddo. Con gli occhi, la sua quasi-cognata ventunenne le aveva fatto capire che era il primo pasto che suo fratello consumava dal giorno dell'incidente.

"E' dura, ma tu devi mettercela tutta e tirare avanti. Per lui", lo aveva supplicato Sarah.

Toby aveva fatto una smorfia.

"Lo so."

"Lui non vorrebbe vederti così…"

_"Lo so!"_

"Lo capisco che… fa male", aveva balbettato Sarah con voce rotta, mentre le lacrime ricacciate a viva forza in aereo rompevano gli argini. "Manca anche a me… tantissimo…"

Sul volto del fratello era comparso un debole sorriso.

"So anche questo."

"Lavo i piatti e mi tolgo di mezzo", aveva sussurrato Charlotte, alzandosi dal divano e scompigliando affettuosamente i capelli di Toby. "Vorrete stare un po' da soli. Ci vediamo domani, amore. Buonanotte, Sarah."

Più tardi, quando i suoi passi erano svaniti per le scale, Toby aveva detto con voce roca;

"Ho già preso accordi perché lo mettano accanto a Karen. Penso che lui avrebbe voluto così."

Sarah gli aveva stretto le spalle.

"E tu?", aveva chiesto, guardandolo con serietà negli occhi. "Adesso che farai?"

"Venderò la casa e andrò a vivere da qualche altra parte con Charlotte. Qui ci sono troppi…"

"… ricordi?"

"Sì. Di tutti e due."

"Sarebbe stato felice di saperti sistemato. Charlotte gli piaceva davvero."

Di nuovo, suo fratello si era sforzato di sorridere. "Già… è una ragazza adorabile. Non so come avrei fatto, senza di lei." E, dopo una pausa; "O senza di te."

"Non pensarci neanche. Adesso sono qui."

"Quanto ti fermi, stavolta?"

"Pensavo di ripartire dopo il funerale, ma adesso che so quali sono i tuoi piani, aspetterò che tu e Charlotte abbiate trovato una casa per conto vostro. Se per voi va bene, cioè", si era affrettata ad aggiungere, per timore di contrariarlo.

"La tua stanza è sempre al solito posto, lo sai."

"Grazie." Sarah lo aveva guardato con affetto e poi, d'impulso, aveva chiesto; "Senti, perché non venite anche voi con me? Tu e Charlotte. Che ne dici?"

"Vuoi che veniamo a stare da te? A Reno?"

"No. Io, ecco…" Prima di continuare, Sarah aveva dovuto fare appello a tutte le sue forze. "Non torno a Reno, Toby. Sistemerò un paio di faccende e poi… ho intenzione di andare a vivere _là_."

Toby si era voltato a guardare la sorella come se la vedesse davvero solo in quel momento.

"Là? Vuoi dire…"

"Nell'Underground, sì", aveva risposto lei d'un fiato.

La reazione di Toby l'aveva delusa. Il ragazzo infatti era rimasto in silenzio, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Non sembrava neppure averla sentita.

"Toby, ti prego, dimmi qualcosa! Arrabbiati, se vuoi, urlami contro… ma dimmi qualcosa!", lo aveva implorato.

"Scusa. Stavo solo riflettendo. Quando ti è saltato in testa di…?"

"Oggi, mentre ero in volo. E' stata una decisione dell'ultimo minuto, però sento che è la cosa giusta."

Toby aveva indicato tristemente le stanze buie, che sembravano più vuote del solito. "Ha qualcosa a che fare con… be'… questo?"

"Ha tutto a che fare con questo. Non posso continuare a perdere le persone a cui voglio bene, Toby, non ce la faccio…" Nel buio, Sarah si era girata a guardarlo e per un attimo gli era sembrata piccola, smarrita e indifesa. Come se fosse stata lei la sorella minore. Toby avrebbe voluto confortarla, ma tutto quello che era riuscito a dire era stato;

"E io? A me non pensi, Sarah?"

"E' per questo che ti dico… oh, Toby, venite via anche tu e Charlotte! Potremmo ricominciare tutto da capo, noi tre insieme. Laggiù il tempo scorre diversamente, non è come nel nostro mondo…"

"Cosa vorresti, vivere per sempre?"

"Almeno non dovremmo più preoccuparci di lasciare qualcuno o di… essere lasciati." Le parole le erano uscite di getto, prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto. Vedendo il fratello rabbuiarsi, aveva provato l'impulso di prendersi a schiaffi da sola. "Perdonami, non avrei dovuto…"

"Non hai detto niente di sbagliato, tranquilla. Piuttosto, che mi dici di quel Re degli Gnomi…"

"Goblin", lo aveva corretto Sarah, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso al pensiero di come avrebbe reagito Jareth, sentendosi dare del re gnomo.

"Sì, lui… Dicevi sempre che gli hai dato una sonora batosta, ricordi? Che farai, se non ti volesse accogliere nel suo regno?"

"Ci penserò quando sarà il momento", rispose Sarah. In realtà non era affatto sicura di come l'avrebbe accolta lui, ma non voleva parlarne con Toby.

Suo fratello aveva solo dei ricordi molto vaghi e confusi dell'Underground e di Jareth. In pratica, conosceva quel mondo solo attraverso i racconti di Sarah e le parole di Gogol, Didymus e Bubo.

Da piccolo, Toby chiedeva spesso di giocare con gli amici della sorella. Crescendo, tuttavia, aveva cominciato a trovarli sempre più strampalati e a disinteressarsi di loro. Solo una volta, all'età di tredici anni, aveva chiesto improvvisamente alla sorella se "quelli là" continuavano a farle visita.

_"Sì, quando ho bisogno di parlare con loro", aveva risposto lei, sorpresa che se ne ricordasse ancora. "Vuoi che te li saluti?"_

"Magari un'altra volta", aveva risposto Toby con una scrollata di spalle, prima di tornarsene a giocare con la Playstation.

Quella notte aveva la stessa espressione indifferente, e Sarah aveva capito quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta.

"Tu non credi davvero nell'Underground, non è così, Toby?"

"Sarah, per favore. Nostro padre è appena morto, e tu mi vieni a tirare in ballo le nostre… no, le _tue_ fantasie?"

"Non sono fantasie! E' successo davvero, e tu eri lì. Non ti ricordi… quando Didymus ti raccontava di come vivevano i cavalieri, e tu volevi solo tirare le corna a Bubo?"

"Piantala!", era scattato suo fratello, balzando in piedi. "Non so se quelle cose sono successe veramente o se esistono solo nella mia testa. Cristo, Sarah! E' finito il tempo delle favole, adesso siamo due persone adulte!"

Suonava così buffo che fosse proprio il ragazzo diciannovenne a parlare in quel modo, mentre lei, la donna adulta e razionale, aveva appena affermato che l'Underground esisteva davvero.

Eppure Sarah si era impuntata, con la testardaggine di un tempo.

"Ma non capisci che quaggiù siamo condannati a lasciare sempre qualcosa di interrotto? Non ho mai detto a nostro padre che gli volevo ancora bene, e adesso è tardi. Non voglio che succeda ancora, Toby. Non voglio più preoccuparmi del tempo che passa."

Senza guardarla, il fratello aveva incassato la testa fra le spalle.

"Allora sei davvero… sicura?"

"Sì. E vorrei davvero che tu venissi con me, Toby."

"Charlotte non accetterebbe mai. Anche ammettendo che io creda a tutta questa storia di un Underground – e non sto dicendo che ci credo – lei ha ancora le sue sorelle, i suoi genitori. Non posso chiederle di mollare tutto solo per seguire me."

"Ma la sua famiglia potrebbe…"

"Potrebbe cosa? Trasferirsi in un mondo immaginario? Sarah, cerca di essere realista. Se parlassi di queste cose con uno qualsiasi dei famigliari di Charlotte, ti prenderebbero per pazza." Sembrava sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, ma poi l'aveva guardata in volto e la sua espressione si era addolcita. "Se è quello che vuoi, va' pure."

"Ma in questo modo ti…" Non voleva dirlo, non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare un futuro senza suo fratello, l'unico familiare che le restasse.

"Dici che il tempo laggiù non ha lo stesso significato che nel mondo reale. Saresti disposta ad aspettarmi, Sarah?"

Lei aveva sentito che il cuore le accelerava i battiti.

"Aspettarti? Ma…"

"Non ti sto promettendo nulla", aveva puntualizzato Toby. "Non voglio vivere in eterno mentre la donna che sposerò e i miei figli invecchiano e muoiono. Ma se Charlotte e io non dovessimo avere bambini… magari un giorno, fra cinquanta o sessant'anni, prenderemo in considerazione il tuo invito. Te la senti di aspettare, sapendo che quel giorno potrebbe anche non arrivare mai?"

"Sì, ma certo. Io ti aspetterò sempre, _Toby_", aveva promesso Sarah, lanciandosi fra le sue braccia. E, finalmente, i due fratelli avevano potuto concedersi un lungo pianto liberatorio, che era durato fino alle prime ore del mattino.

Da allora erano passati tre mesi di attività frenetica. Dopo che il fratello e Charlotte si erano sistemati nella nuova casa, Sarah era tornata a Reno per sistemare le ultime cose. A Charlotte, naturalmente, non aveva detto nulla dei suoi progetti; ci avrebbe pensato Toby, al momento opportuno.

Aveva trovato un acquirente per il suo appartamento, svuotato gli armadi e rimosso tutti i suoi oggetti personali dagli scaffali. Con sé avrebbe portato solo il vecchio libro sgualcito con la copertina rossa e il titolo scritto a lettere d'oro, che l'aveva seguita attraverso innumerevoli traslochi. Tutto il resto non le serviva, là dove sarebbe andata.

Lanciò un'ultima occhiata allo skyline della città, tirò la tenda e trasse un profondo respiro. Poi mormorò con voce fioca;

_"Desidero che il Re dei Goblin mi porti via. All'istante."_

Di colpo le finestre si spalancarono, anche se fuori non tirava neppure un filo di vento. Un frullio di piume candide invase la stanza, e il cuore di Sarah le balzò in gola. Ancor prima di voltarsi, sapeva già chi si sarebbe trovata di fronte.

Jareth. Il Re dei Goblin. Identico a com'era stato diciannove anni prima.

_"Ciao, Sarah. Mi hai chiamato?"_


	2. Capitolo 1

_*** Molte lune dopo ***_

"Madre? Hai sentito quello che ti ho detto?"

La voce di Trisha la strappò bruscamente ai suoi pensieri. Sarah alzò lo sguardo dalla piccola sfera di vetro che aveva fissato fino a quel momento, ma senza vederla davvero.

"Scusami", rispose, sorridendo debolmente. "Ero…"

"… distratta, sì. La tua mente volava al passato." Trisha aggrottò la fronte. "Però non sembravi felice di cavalcare la ruota del tempo al contrario. Erano ricordi tristi?"

"Solo la prima parte. In realtà, pensavo al giorno in cui ho rivisto tuo padre per la seconda volta in vita mia."

"Che strano", osservò Trisha, come parlando fra sé. Sarah le rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa.

"Non capisco… perché strano?"

"Perché in genere, quando pensi a lui, il tuo viso si illumina e i tuoi occhi sorridono. Stavolta invece eri avvilita."

"Sai, non… è stata una decisione semplice. Avrei voluto che anche tuo zio Toby venisse con me, e lasciarlo mi ha fatto soffrire."

"Ma madre, tu lo rivedrai fra un altro ciclo delle stagioni, a Samhain", puntualizzò Trisha, puntellandosi i fianchi con i pugni chiusa; quella posa la faceva assomigliare straordinariamente a Jareth. "Se nell'Aboveground non vivevate insieme, dov'è la differenza?"

"Be'... se lui e tua zia Charlotte vivessero qui, li potrei vedere ogni giorno." Sarah non se la sentiva di parlare dell'altro, e ben più importante motivo, per cui avrebbe voluto il fratello con sé. Quell'anno, ad Halloween, era rimasta di stucco vedendo che i suoi capelli, un tempo biondi e poi sale e pepe, ormai erano quasi del tutto bianchi. E Charlotte aveva lo stesso sorriso, ma le sue mani erano contratte dall'artrite e le dita sembravano dei lunghi ragni pallidi. Lei invece era rimasta identica a quando aveva trent'anni; e Trisha – per cui il glorioso, dorato cammino nell'età adulta era appena cominciato - sembrava aver da poco superato la ventina, quando in termini umani avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi più ai cinquanta che ai quaranta.

_Io e Toby non sembriamo nemmeno più fratello e sorella_, si era detta Sarah, con il cuore pesante. _Chi ci vedesse adesso potrebbe credere che lui è il padre e io e Trisha le sue figlie._ Però Toby non le aveva parlato di volersi trasferire nell'Underground, e neanche Charlotte aveva tirato in ballo l'argomento… anche se Sarah aveva sperato fino all'ultimo che lo facessero.

Trisha non poteva capire. Lei era nata immortale, non aveva mai _scelto_ di diventarlo. A volte Sarah provava una sottile punta di invidia nei confronti del marito e della figlia; per loro il tempo era _davvero_ privo di significato, mentre per lei – anche adesso che non era più soggetta alle sue regole – continuava a rimanere una minaccia vaga e indefinita, un'ombra scura che aleggiava sopra gli affetti del fratello e della cognata. Sentiva che non sarebbe mai stata in grado di pensare – o di _non_ pensare – al tempo come facevano Trisha e Jareth.

"Se ti manca così tanto, perché non gli fai percorrere il Labirinto?", chiese la figlia, che l'aveva osservata in silenzio.

Sbalordita, Sarah la fissò senza capire.

"Ma di che parli?"

"Dello zio Toby", rispose spazientita Trisha, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. "Trasporti lui e zia Charlotte nel Labirinto e glielo fai attraversare in tredici ore. Loro perdono, restano a vivere qui, e il problema è risolto."

"Stai _scherzando_?", scattò Sarah, incredula. "Perché se è uno scherzo, ti avverto che non è divertente!"

Trisha socchiuse le palpebre.

"Non scherzerei mai su un argomento che ti sta tanto a cuore, madre."

"Ma io… tu…"

"Il Labirinto esiste per questo, no? E tu _vuoi_ che lo zio Toby venga a stare nell'Underground.

"Io non voglio costringerlo a vivere qui!", protestò Sarah, mentre il sangue le affluiva alle guance.

"Ho parlato di _costringerlo_?", ribatté Trisha, inarcando un sopracciglio sottile. "Il Labirinto non è una prigione invalicabile. Se lo risolve per tempo, può tornarsene nell'Aboveground."

"Io ci sono riuscita per un pelo, e non avevo neppure la metà degli anni che ha lui", insorse la madre, fuori di sé. "Scordatelo, Trish. Non voglio neppure sentirti dire una cosa del genere."

"Che peccato", osservò Trisha, stringendosi nelle spalle. Prese la sfera di vetro dalle mani di sua madre e la fece roteare – _danzare_– con le stesse movenze ipnotiche che Sarah conosceva tanto bene. "Se avessi voluto farlo, ti avrei aiutata volentieri."

"Sì, certo." Sarah fece una smorfia. "E non credi di dimenticare qualcosa?"

Trisha alzò gli occhi su di lei, con un lampo di ostilità nello sguardo.

"Cos'avrei dimenticato, secondo te?", sibilò.

"Per esempio", intervenne una voce divertita alle loro spalle, "che fino a prova contraria, quello che decide a chi far attraversare il Labirinto sono _io_."

Trisha non tradì alcuna sorpresa. Solo il suo viso si irrigidì per un attimo, mentre sua madre si voltava verso il proprietario della voce.

Appoggiato a una colonna, le braccia pigramente incrociate sul petto, c'era Jareth; indossava l'abito da cerimonia e sfoggiava un ghigno compiaciuto. I capelli gli ricadevano sulle spalle come una cascata di luce, incorniciando gli occhi astuti e penetranti che il Re dei Goblin aveva trasmesso alla figlia.

"Devi sempre cogliere la gente di sorpresa, tu", lo rimproverò scherzosamente Sarah.

Jareth inclinò la testa da un lato.

"Davvero ti ho colto di sorpresa, mia preziosa? Non capisco. Eppure sei stata tu a pronunciare il mio nome, solo un attimo fa…"

"Io non ho pronunciato il tuo nome!"

"Forse non a voce alta… ma con il pensiero l'hai fatto", le assicurò lui. Poi il suo sguardo si spostò su Trisha, che era rimasta immobile come una statua, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi. "E tu, mia cara? Avevi forse previsto che avrei interrotto la vostra discussione?"

La giovane Fae scosse la testa, irritata, e i suoi capelli scuri catturarono la luce.

"Sapevo che zio Toby non avrebbe affrontato il Labirinto… non oggi, perlomeno", aggiunse, fulminando Sarah con un'occhiataccia. "Poteva significare che mia madre si sarebbe opposta o che tu non l'avresti permesso."

Jareth si finse meravigliato.

"Ammirevole… _sapevi_ tutto questo e hai tentato ugualmente di convincere tua madre a fare a modo tuo?"

"Il futuro non è statico e immutabile", lo rimbeccò aspramente lei. "Da ogni nostra azione si diramano innumerevoli file di possibilità… e finché non si sceglie da che parte andare, sono tutte ugualmente valide. Io ho solo incoraggiato mia madre a scegliere il sentiero che reputavo migliore."

"E naturalmente il tuo incoraggiamento era del tutto disinteressato, vero?", suggerì Jareth, beffardo.

"Lo fai suonare come se avessi dei secondi fini per volere mio zio nell'Underground", ribatté Trisha in tono ti sfida. Il ghigno sul volto di suo padre si allargò.

"Tutto questo improvviso interesse per tua madre e tuo zio Toby… Stai forse diventando sentimentale, mia cara? Oppure questo è solo l'ennesimo tentativo di scavalcarmi?"

Trisha strinse i pugni e scoccò un'occhiata velenosa al Re dei Goblin, che gliela restituì con altrettanta freddezza. L'aria intorno a loro vibrava di collera a stento trattenuta; sarebbe bastata una parola o uno sguardo sfrontato di troppo, a scatenare il finimondo.

"Vediamo di calmarci", intervenne Sarah, correndo subito ai ripari. Posò una mano sulla spalla del marito, più per trattenerlo che per placare la sua ira, e disse con decisione; "Trisha non stava cercando di convincermi a fare proprio un bel niente… anche perché sa benissimo che non ci riuscirebbe", puntualizzò, fissando la figlia dritta negli occhi come per sfidarla a protestare. "Stavamo solo parlando di questioni senza importanza."

Trisha aveva ancora l'aria vagamente bellicosa, ma l'occhiata ammonitrice della madre la spinse a distogliere lo sguardo e indietreggiare.

"Niente da ridire?", la stuzzicò Jareth. Sarah gli sferrò una gomitata.

"La decisione è stata presa", rispose Trisha a denti stretti. "Niente che io dica può influenzare… o _alterare_ lo svolgersi degli eventi." Sputò quella parola come se fosse stata velenosa, esitò e poi concluse amaramente; "Quindi… immagino che quelle di cui parlavamo fossero a tutti gli effetti _questioni senza importanza_."

_Per il momento, _pensò, fissando con rabbia la punta degli stivali di Jareth.

Come se niente fosse, il Re si voltò verso Sarah e le porse il braccio. "Vogliamo andare, mia preziosa? Il ballo sta per iniziare."

"D'accordo", rispose in fretta lei. "Vieni, Trisha."

"Devo proprio?", mormorò svogliata la giovane Fae. "Preferirei aspettarvi qui, se non è un problema."

Jareth sogghignò.

"Non credo proprio. Sarebbe una tentazione troppo forte per te, aggirarti vicino al trono."

"Non lo faccio mica saltare in aria", ribatté lei, acida.

"L'ultima volta che ci siamo assentati hai cercato di attirare due mortali nel Labirinto", le ricordò il Re. "Solo che le cose non sono andate _esattamente_ come avevi previsto, vero?"

Furiosa, Trisha raddrizzò le spalle.

"E' stato un incidente! Non sapevo chi fossero quei mortali, non mi ero preoccupata di studiarli. Ho sbagliato, va bene? Vuoi rinfacciarmelo per tutta l'eternità, padre?"

"Spero di cuore che non ci vorrà così tanto, prima che tu diventi una Regina responsabile."

"_Finitela_!", sibilò Sarah, pilotando con fermezza il marito in avanti per un braccio. "Possiamo dare un taglio alle discussioni, almeno per oggi?"

"Mia preziosa, dovresti sapere che ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine, _per me_", rispose Jareth. A Trisha non sfuggì il modo, del tutto intenzionale, con cui aveva sottolineato quelle due parole.

"Obbedisco al volere della mia sovrana e signora madre", sibilò, come a precisare che era solo merito di Sarah se aveva lasciato cadere lì la questione.


	3. Capitolo 2

_*** Al ballo ***_

Sarah si strinse a Jareth e lasciò che lui la facesse volteggiare delicatamente su sé stessa.

Era un sogno. Un sogno sfavillante di luccichii e bagliori argentei che sembravano fluttuare al ritmo della musica, romantica e avvolgente.

La sala da ballo non assomigliava affatto a quella caotica, fumosa e decadente del loro primo ballo. Sarah percepiva la presenza delle altre coppie di danzatori, ma come da una gran distanza. Al loro passaggio, gli ospiti si ritraevano per fare ala al Re e alla Campionessa, contribuendo a creare l'illusione che fra loro due e il resto della sala ci fosse una barriera invisibile.

"Sei felice, mia regina?", le sussurrò Jareth. Anche dopo tutto quel tempo, la sua voce aveva il potere di farle correre un brivido lungo la schiena. Senza staccare lo sguardo dai suoi bellissimi occhi cangianti, Sarah rispose;

"Con te lo sono sempre."

Un sorriso divertito balenò sul volto di Jareth.

"Mi fa piacere… temevo che mi trovassi un po' _arrugginito_."

"Dicono che ballare sia un po' come andare in bicicletta, no?", scherzò lei. "Non è passato così tanto dall'ultima volta..."

"Ogni istante che trascorro senza di te mi sembra a un'eternità…. la stessa eternità che ho trascorso prima di conoscerti", affermò solennemente Jareth. Qualcosa, nel tono in cui lo disse, strideva con il sorriso scanzonato di un attimo prima. Quell'unica nota stonata bastò a far scattare un campanello d'allarme nella testa di Sarah.

"Che vuoi dire, Jareth?"

"Niente di particolare", mormorò lui, dopo un attimo d'esitazione.

Confusa, Sarah gli rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa. Visto che Jareth non accennava a spiegare un bel nulla, incalzò;

"Parli come se fossimo sul punto di separarci. Ma non è così, vero? Senti, se devi partire, io vengo con te. Lo sai."

"Non si tratta di questo."

"E allora di cosa? Non farmi stare in pensiero!"

Gli occhi fieri e impassibili di Jareth si fissarono in quelli verdi di Sarah. Le rispose con una domanda.

"E' vero quanto sostiene Trisha? Sei ancora preoccupata per tuo fratello?"

"Non capisco", replicò nervosamente lei. "Che c'entra Toby con…?"

"Finora non avevo mai capito perché ti dessi tanta pena per lui." Jareth scosse la testa, sospirando. "Mentre adesso…"

"Adesso _cosa_?", proruppe Sarah. "Jareth, niente segreti, ricordi?"

"Cosa ti fa pensare che ti stia nascondendo qualcosa, mia preziosa?", chiese Jareth, ricomponendosi. "Lo sai che non potrei mai mentirti. Non hai che da temermi, amarmi, fare ciò che ti dico… e io diventerò tuo schiavo", sussurrò.

"Allora dimmi come stanno davvero le cose. Cosa intendevi, quando hai detto che finora non capivi la mia preoccupazione per Toby?"

Il Re dei Goblin distolse lo sguardo, senza rispondere.

"Adesso invece lo capisci?"

Lui continuava a tacere.

"Jareth…?", lo esortò Sarah.

"Sai come funziona la successione dinastica nell'Underground, mia preziosa? Che cosa _comporta_?"

Sempre più sconcertata, Sarah batté le palpebre. "Non capisco…"

"E' piuttosto semplice", spiegò Jareth. "Il Labirinto sceglie da sé il successore del suo sovrano, nel momento stesso in cui viene a contatto con lui o con lei. Il tuo caso fu diverso, e proprio per questo particolare. Tu sbandieravi la tua sfida, ma il Labirinto capì, molto prima che tu ed io ce ne rendessimo conto, che il tuo potere e il mio erano speculari. In altre parole, tu non potevi diventare Regina se io non fossi stato Re."

"Ci capisco sempre meno", balbettò Sarah. "Cosa c'entra tutto questo con…?"

"Quando tu mi consegnasti tuo fratello, io lo portai al castello, come mi avevi chiesto", disse mestamente Jareth. "In quel momento, il Labirinto lo ha scelto come mio successore."

Sarah rimase senza fiato, e si fermò così bruscamente da andare a sbattere contro un'altra coppia di ballerini.

"Toby? Vuoi dire che Toby è…"

"Non ancora… ma se mettesse piede nell'Underground, il richiamo del Labirinto lo spingerebbe inevitabilmente a reclamare il posto che gli spetta di diritto." La voce di Jareth era lapidaria.

"E per farlo…"

"Sì, mia preziosa. Per farlo dovrà affrontare me."

Rimasero immobili, come raggelati dal peso di quella verità. Sarah si sentiva girare la testa; si aggrappò più forte al marito e lui la sorresse con fermezza. Gli altri ballerini intanto avevano ripreso a scorrere pigramente attorno a loro, ignari di quanto stava succedendo.

"E'… voglio dire… deve succedere per forza?", chiese Sarah, non appena ebbe ritrovato l'uso della parola. "Non c'è un altro modo per…?"

"No, purtroppo. Il destino del sovrano che viene sconfitto è nelle mani del vincitore."

A quelle parole, la mascella di Jareth si contrasse impercettibilmente. Quel movimento non sfuggì a Sarah, pur sconvolta com'era.

"Jareth? Tu hai… paura di Toby?" Sembrava così assurdo! Toby, nell'Aboveground, era solo un anziano malandato, e Jareth era…

"Non è l'eventualità che tuo fratello mi succeda a preoccuparmi."

"Ma se hai appena detto..."

Jareth si sforzò di sorridere. "Il legame fra te e tuo fratello potrebbe influenzarlo… a mio favore. Su questo non ho alcun dubbio."

"Toby non si sognerebbe mai di farti del male", affermò Sarah con decisione.

"Lo so. E' dall'altro successore che… non so davvero cosa aspettarmi."

Incredula, la Campionessa strabuzzò gli occhi.

"C'è un _altro_ sfidante?"

"Non l'avevi capito?" Jareth inarcò un sopracciglio. "Non è un caso se negli ultimi tempi Trisha si ribella sempre più spesso ai miei ordini. E' diventata una Fae adulta, e il Labirinto ha cominciato a parlarle. I suoi scatti d'ira, il suo continuo mettere alla prova la mia autorità, non sono che un lento e paziente allenamento. E quando sarà pronta..."

"Trisha?", boccheggiò Sarah. "Vuoi dire che nostra figlia…"

Jareth annuì gravemente. I suoi occhi stavano fissando un punto tra la folla; una figura in abiti sgargianti si era avvicinata a Trisha e le stava parlando in tono confidenziale.

"Alla luce di quanto ha preso da me, non mi sorprenderebbe se fosse proprio _nostra figlia_ a rinchiudermi nelle Segrete e gettare via la chiave."


	4. Capitolo 3

_*** Nel frattempo ***_

Cosa ci trovassero i suoi a circondarsi di leccapiedi festaioli, Trisha proprio non lo capiva.

Era appoggiata a una colonna, con i lunghi e fluenti capelli scuri sciolti sulle spalle, e osservava i ballerini sfrecciarle davanti. Ogni tanto salutava qualcuno con un cenno o un sorriso fugace, ma in realtà avrebbe voluto spedirli tutti a ballare nella Gora. _Ecco, quello sì che sarebbe stato divertente._

Suo padre e sua madre ovviamente avevano fatto in modo di ballare dalla parte opposta del salone, il più lontano possibile da dove si trovava lei. In effetti, Trisha sospettava che l'iniziativa fosse stata di Jareth. Negli ultimi tempi l'aveva visto sempre più scostante e irrequieto, anche se con sua madre cercava di non darlo a vedere.

_Quindi lui lo sa, _rifletté. Anche se non possedeva il suo Dono, il Re dei Goblin doveva aver intuito come stavano le cose. Forse era stata troppo prevedibile, in fondo. E adesso suo padre sarebbe stato in guardia… il che significava – Trisha inarcò le sopracciglia – che lei doveva fare altrettanto, se voleva sperare di cavarsela.

Sentì lo stomaco fare una buffa piroetta e poi contrarsi. Il Dono avrebbe giocato a suo favore, ma contro un Fae infinitamente più vecchio e potente di lei…

"Posso offrire un brindisi alla futura sovrana dell'Underground?", domandò una voce squillante alle sue spalle.

A parlare era stato un uomo sorridente, dalla corporatura esile e la pelle così pallida da sembrare di porcellana. Indossava una camicia bianca sotto a un elegante completo pantalone a righe metallizzate blu e argento, che si intonava bene all'azzurro degli occhi. Anche i suoi capelli erano argentei, raccolti in punte ghiacciate, e le sopracciglia erano formate da tanti piccoli cristalli gelidi. Al posto della cravatta, lo stravagante personaggio sfoggiava un candelotto di ghiaccio. In mano reggeva due bicchieri, uno per sé stesso e uno per la giovane Fae.

Trisha lo studiò per una frazione di secondo, poi accettò il bicchiere con un cenno di ringraziamento.

"Allora sei tu, il motivo per cui avevo previsto che non sarei andata a prendermi da bere", sorrise. "Non sei l'araldo invernale? Com'è che ti chiami… Bruma?"

"Brina", la corresse lui, senza smettere di sorridere. Le prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra, che erano fredde come il ghiaccio. "Jack Brina. Ai tuoi ordini, Principessa."

Inaspettatamente, il volto di Trisha si rannuvolò.

"Che peccato, eri partito bene..."

"Ho detto qualcosa che non va?", chiese Brina, palesemente confuso.

"Non proprio. E' solo che preferisco essere chiamata Trish o Trisha." In fondo, il titolo di Principessa prevedeva che ci fosse qualcuno – un Re o una Regina, per esempio – a cui sottostare.

"Vedrò di ricordarmelo", promise Jack Brina, recuperando in fretta il sorriso smagliante. "Che bel nome, Trisha. E' davvero…"

"Significa semplicemente '_nobile'_", ribatté lei. "Comunque, meglio un nome meramente descrittivo che un titolo in cui non mi rispecchio affatto."

L'uomo di ghiaccio sembrò ancor più sconcertato.

"Non ne vai orgogliosa?"

"Non particolarmente, e in occasioni come questa ne farei volentieri a meno."

"Che strano", disse lentamente Brina, fissandola con occhi scintillanti. "Ci sono persone in questa sala che darebbero l'anima pur di essere al tuo posto, e tu invece…"

"Io invece darei l'anima per non essere più la Principessa dei Goblin", sogghignò Trisha. "Ma non preoccuparti. Non ho intenzione di restarlo ancora a lungo. Alla salute!", concluse, inclinando il bicchiere verso Jack Brina come per un brindisi. Ma al primo sorso, fece una smorfia. "Che schifo, questa robaccia! Mio padre dovrebbe affidare i rinfreschi a degli schiavi umani, anziché ai suoi goblin."

"Tuo padre ha degli schiavi umani al suo servizio?", chiese Jack, sorpreso.

"Solo per tredici ore alla volta."

"In effetti il catering lascia un po' a desiderare", osservò lui, guardandosi attorno. "Ti andrebbe una granita?"

"Una… che cosa?" Trisha lo fissò senza capire.

"E' una bibita che si fa con il ghiaccio. Ai mortali piace."

"Oh, giusto, avevo scordato che lavori nell'Aboveground." La giovane Fae aggrottò la fronte nel tentativo di ricordare. "Da qualche parte intorno al Circolo Polare Artico, dico bene?"

"Al Polo Nord", annuì sorridendo Jack Brina.

"Quindi sei un collaboratore di quel… Kringle, giusto?"

"No, Kringle si è ritirato da qualche tempo", disse Jack con una smorfia. "Adesso c'è un altro tizio. Calvin. E' lui il nuovo Santa Clause."

"Calvin", ripeté Trisha, come se quel nome avesse per lei un significato speciale. Guardò di sottecchi Jack Brina, sorrise e sibilò; "E così anche stavolta ti hanno messo in disparte…"

Capì subito di aver toccato un nervo scoperto; Jack raddrizzò la testa e le scoccò un'occhiata risentita.

"Non so di cosa parli", rispose a denti stretti.

Trisha si strinse nelle spalle. "Dico solo che è un'occasione sprecata. Tu hai senz'altro più esperienza sul campo."

"Oh, intendevi questo…" A fatica, Brina tentò di sorridere, anche se il risultato stavolta era meno convincente. "Be', vedei, da un certo punto di vista naturalmente hai ragione, ma immagino che sia meglio così… a ognuno la sua specialità."

"Se preferisci l'efficienza alla logica", convenne Trisha, guardando con aria assente il contenuto del suo bicchiere.

A quel punto sembrava che entrambi avessero esaurito gli argomenti a disposizione. Rimasero a osservare le coppie che danzavano, senza rivolgersi la parola l'un l'altro. In effetti non aveva molto senso rimanere lì, ma Trisha non ci pensava proprio ad andarsene; in fondo era stato Brina a venirla a cercare.

Con la coda dell'occhio, si accorse che il sorriso di lui stava riacquistando in fretta il suo smalto. Adesso sembrava molto più rilassato rispetto a poco prima.

"Sai", disse alla fine, "davvero non capisco come mai una creatura incantevole come te se ne stia a fare tappezzeria. Mi concedi un ballo?"

"Se ci tieni", ribatté lei. Cominciava a essere stanca di quel tipo assurdo. Forse aveva preso una svista sul suo conto; forse Jack Brina era solo un viscido leccapiedi come tutti gli altri. Sarebbe stato un piacere spedirlo a calci nella Gora dell'Eterno Fetore.

Le porse una mano e lei vi posò sopra la propria. Ma nel momento in cui le dita di Jack Brina sfiorarono le sue, Trisha sollevò bruscamente lo sguardo, soffocando un'esclamazione di sorpresa.

Jack trasalì e la lasciò andare.

"Che c'è?", chiese, allarmato. "Ho le mani troppo…?"

"No, va tutto bene", rispose Trisha con voce metallica. Fissava, come ipnotizzata, i lunghi fili luminosi che si dipanavano come serpi dai polsi di Jack Brina. Nell'attimo in cui le loro mani si erano toccate, due di quei tralci si erano avvinti a quelli intorno ai polsi della Fae. Nel giro di un secondo, le quattro linee formarono un unico filo che emetteva una fioca luce pulsante.

Sbalordita, Trisha lo guardò strisciare sul pavimento e farsi strada fra i ballerini, come se avesse avuto una meta ben precisa in mente. Lo seguì con lo sguardo finché non lo vide insinuarsi lungo gli stivali di pelle di Jareth; poi tornò a voltarsi di scatto verso uno sconcertato Jack Brina, e il suo sguardo si addolcì di colpo.

"Sicura di star bene?", chiese lui. Stavolta nella sua voce c'era una traccia di autentica preoccupazione. Evidentemente non se la sentiva di scoprire come avrebbe reagito il Re dei Goblin se sua figlia si fosse sentita male dopo aver parlato con lui.

"Sto benissimo", rispose Trisha, in tono più tranquillo.

"Allora… ehm… te la senti ancora di ballare?"

Trisha annuì e lasciò scivolare la mano in quella di Brina. Stavolta lui non si ritrasse, anche se la Fae sentiva che i suoi nervi erano tesi sotto la pelle. Sorridendo debolmente, Jack Brina le cinse la vita con un braccio e lei si aggrappò al suo collo, mentre si facevano largo fra le altre coppie.

"Non ti preoccupa un po' di freddo, vero?", chiese Jack, con un sorriso affettato. "Oppure vuoi metterti addosso uno scialle o qualcosa del genere?"

Come sua madre, anche Trisha era a spalle nude, ma la cosa non sembrava affatto infastidirla.

"Tranquillo, sono immune alle patologie da raffreddamento", ribatté. Sorrise a sua volta e gli fece l'occhiolino. "E poi ogni donna sogna di ballare insieme a un uomo da brividi, no?"

Jack scoppiò a ridere. "Allora questo è il tuo giorno fortunato, Principessa."

_Più di quanto tu creda, Brina,_ pensò Trisha, trattenendo a stento un ghigno diabolico. Si guardò intorno e chiese;

"Allora, dimmi un po', c'è qualche altro tuo collega del Consigli delle Creature Leggendarie, in giro? Non mi avevano avvertito che avremmo avuto ospiti così illustri."

"No, no, sono qui da solo."

"Come sta l'Uomo dei Sogni? E' un po' che non si fa vedere da queste parti… anche se immagino che lui e mio padre abbiano i loro canali privilegiati per tenersi in contatto."

"Al momento… non è molto loquace", rispose cautamente Jack. "Tu… ehm, lo conosci bene, allora?"

"Oh, no, quasi per niente. L'ho incontrato a qualche mortifero ricevimento di corte, e per la maggior parte del tempo non ha fatto che dormire. Davvero, mi meraviglia che mio padre abbia potuto affidare un compito così importante a un individuo simile. Santa è fortunato a poter contare su un araldo come te…."

"Veramente il mio incarico è un po' diverso", precisò Jack. "Inoltre, Santa non si perde nessun incontro del Consiglio, quindi non è che io faccia esattamente le sue veci… come l'Uomo dei Sogni per tuo padre." Le fece un sorrisetto e aggiunse con sussiego; "Comunque, preferisco così. In questo modo posso dedicare più tempo a faccende importanti."

"Che genere di faccende?"

Jack ammiccò. "E' un'informazione riservata. Non vorrai corrompermi?"

"Dipende", rispose Trisha, abbassando la voce in tono cospiratorio. "Qual è il tuo prezzo?"

Jack Brina si protese verso di lei. I suoi occhi azzurri scintillavano. "E' vero che prevedi il futuro?"

"Ho il Dono, sì, ma riesco a vedere solo le diramazioni dei futuri possibili. Non posso sapere in anticipo quale sarà _il_ filo del destino, finché non si srotola nel presente." Trisha gli rivolse un sorriso di scuse. "Non è facile spiegarlo a parole, mi dispiace."

"Non mi interessano gli aspetti tecnici", disse lui, agitando una mano come per allontanare un insetto. "Che cosa vedi nei miei futuri possibili?"

Trisha finse di pensarci su, poi gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò in una risata melodiosa.

"Ho paura che sia anche questa un'informazione riservata. E se vuoi corrompermi, ti avverto che lo fai a tuo rischio e pericolo", ribatté scherzosamente.

"La vita è fatta di rischi", ghignò Jack. "Allora, che cosa vuoi in cambio? Posso mettere una buona parola con il Consiglio per farti avere il posto dell'Uomo dei Sogni…"

Lei alzò una mano a zittirlo. "Grazie, ma non ho nessun interesse a diventare la portavoce di mio padre all'interno del Consiglio. E poi anch'io, come te, ho delle faccende importanti a cui badare. A proposito, Padre Tempo è sempre in circolazione?", chiese, in tono svagato.

Jack Brina non se l'aspettava. Faticò a nascondere l'irritazione per quell'improvviso cambiamento di discorso, ma alla fine riuscì a ricomporsi in un sorriso di circostanza.

"Sì, lui è sempre inaffondabile."

Trisha fece una smorfia. "Detto fra noi, non credo di piacergli un granché. Da piccola ero convinta che fosse parente del nostro Saggio, e quindi un suddito di mio padre. Non me l'ha mei perdonata…"

"A Padre Tempo non piace nessuno", rispose Jack in tono neutro.

"Neanche tu?"

"Soprattutto io."

"Be', a mio padre non piacciono loro", affermò Trisha, con un lampo nello sguardo. "Non li sopporta, per questo manda sempre l'Uomo dei Sogni al posto suo. Forse non dovrei dirtelo, Brina, ma…", si morse un labbro, come incerta se proseguire o no.

"Ma…?", la incitò lui, carezzevole.

"Il tuo capo, Santa, è in assoluto quello che detesta di più."

Come aveva immaginato, a quelle parole Jack Brina si paralizzò di colpo.

"Vuoi dire che tuo padre non sopporta Santa Clause?", ripeté lentamente.

"Se ci pensi bene, è logico", fece Trisha. "Mio padre trasforma i piccoli mortali che nessuno vuole in goblin, mentre Santa porta allegria, buonumore e bei doni. Quante possibilità ci sono che un bambino nella lista dei buoni diventi un goblin? E' concorrenza sleale!"

"Capisco", mormorò Jack Brina. Sembrava rapito dagli scenari che le parole di Trisha gli prospettavano. A quel punto, lei sferrò prontamente il colpo di grazia.

"Credo che a mio padre piacerebbe molto fargli attraversare il Labirinto. Sarebbe una specie di rivincita per tutti i Goblin che Santa gli ha soffiato…"

"E cosa succede a chi non completa il Labirinto?", chiese lui, senza fiato.

"Si perdono nei loro sogni e non riescono mai più a venirne fuori, mentre quelli che dovevano salvare diventano goblin." Trisha scosse la testa e gli sorrise. "Comunque mio padre ce l'ha solo con Santa, non preoccuparti. Tu non c'entri, in questa storia."

Lentamente, gli occhi di Brina tornarono a focalizzarsi su di lei. "Davvero?"

"Ma certo. Chiunque potrebbe vedere che tu sei un tipo a posto", lo rassicurò Trisha. "E poi… a me piaci, signore dei ghiacci."

Approfittando del fatto che si fossero fermati, scivolò più vicina a lui e gli sfiorò una guancia con il naso. Jack sembrò sorpreso, ma poi sorrise e le lasciò andare la mano, per stringerla ancor più contro di sé. Il suo respiro gelido le accarezzò il volto e il collo, facendola rabbrividire… ma non solo di freddo.

"Allora è una fortuna che noi due andiamo così d'accordo…", sussurrò l'araldo invernale.

"Hai detto bene, Jack." Trisha si morse un labbro. "Volevo dire…", mormorò, alzando gli occhi su di lui. Adesso i loro volti distavano solo pochi millimetri. "Brina…"

In cuor suo, era trionfante. Stava per succedere… ora lui l'avrebbe baciata e a quel punto sarebbe stato _un gioco da ragazzi_sedurlo, confonderlo e manovrarlo come una pedina senza cervello. Ma in quel momento, Trisha lanciò un'occhiata oltre le sue spalle e vide che Jareth li stava osservando dall'altro capo della sala. _Maledizione!, _pensò, furente._ Perché deve sempre accorgersi di tutto?_

Un attimo prima che le labbra di Jack Brina sfiorassero le sue, Trisha si ritrasse e gli scoccò una fredda occhiata calcolatrice.

"Che mi dici di quella ragazzetta dell'Aboveground?", chiese, raddrizzando le spalle. "Quella che parlava in quella stranissima lingua… mi pare che lavorasse anche lei per Santa, no?"

Jack la fissò sconcertato. "Di cosa parli? Quale ragazzetta…?"

"Non si chiamava Beniamina?", suggerì sarcastica lei. "Vi ho visti assieme, a qualche ricevimento. Ti stava sempre dietro."

"Cos… oh, aspetta!", fece Jack, illuminandosi. "Vuoi dire quella… _itaglianna_ che si occupa del reparto dolcetti e caramelle? Io non ho niente a che fare con lei!", si affrettò a puntualizzare. "Sì, le avrò detto qualche smanceria per essere carino…"

"Ti avverto, Brina. A me non piacciono le _competizioni_." C'era una nota minacciosa, ora, nella voce della Fae.

"_Ma certo!_ Non può esserci nessuna competizione fra una bellezza del tuo calibro e una semplice... una comune... una manovale di Santa Clause troppo cresciuta! Nessuno con un po' di sale in zucca si sognerebbe di paragonare…"

Trisha sospirò e lasciò vagare lo sguardo sui ballerini che vorticavano intorno a loro.

"Non so se faccio bene a crederti… Però voglio darti una chance, Brina. Qualcosa mi dice che ne vali la pena." Alzò gli occhi su di lui e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso luminoso. "Che ne dici se riprendiamo il discorso in privato? Forse potremmo trovare un accordo anche per quanto riguarda il tuo futuro."

"Va bene", rispose subito lui. "Dove ci vediamo?"

"Mi chiedo com'è l'Aboveground dalle tue parti", mormorò distrattamente Trisha. "Magari, quando torni indietro, potresti…_desiderare che la figlia del Re dei Goblin venga da te, all'istante_."

Jack Brina sorrise trionfante.

"Lo farò sicuramente."

"Ah, e... Brina?", aggiunse lei, mentre riprendevano a ballare. "Se dovessi aspettare troppo a lungo il tuo invito, potrei anche ricordarmi di avere altri impegni per la serata. Giusto perché tu lo sappia", concluse, con un sorriso da barracuda.


End file.
